The present invention refers to an automatically controlled yarn cutting mechanism comprising a supporting structure, a scissor device and an electromagnet for actuating the scissor device. Such cutting devices are generally used on yarn processing machines, such as spinning frames, winding machines, twisters and the like.
In particular, the invention refers to a yarn cutting mechanism wherein the scissor device is slidably mounted on a post which is pushed forward in its longitudinal or axial direction when the electromagnet is energized. In a known mechanism of that type, the scissor device and electromagnet are arranged along a common axis in such a manner that the longitudinal dimension thereof is rather long and in some cases makes impossible mounting the mechanism on a machine.